When He Found Me
by SinTotchi
Summary: Oneshot. A little snippet based on a dream I had. Strangely enough, Cell is one of the main characters...rated T for safety. It occurs in the bridge between when Cell becomes perfect and continues through the Cell Games. CellxOC


**Author's Note:** Well well! I've been with this site for a little while and it wasn't until now that I decided to put up a little fanfic I made.  
Strange as it is...it is actually about Cell from Dragonball Z. It's mainly based on a dream I had one night - don't ask me why, I don't personally _know_ - but my friend was insisting that I write about it and so I did. And the end result is a strange compilation of awkwardness, weird facts, and strange events.  
Not to mention this was the first title that came to mind, sooo...why not? I couldn't come up with anything better.

Thank you, everybody!

Oh, and PS: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL. DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.  
Thanks!

* * *

**When He Found Me**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The woman stared at the clock in utter silence, trying to ignore the cries and screams outside of her home. Her body trembled under the weight of what was coming for her. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and she peeled her dark brown eyes away from the clock long enough to glance at the door, hearing strong knocking after a few seconds.

Her body tensed and she drew a sharp breath, her fingers curling up into fists as she hesitantly made her way over to it. Maybe it was someone coming to ask for help?

"_Yeah, I doubt it…"_ She thought, reaching out for the doorknob and quietly letting out a breath. She turned it slowly and pulled on the door, hearing it creak open and she stared face-to-face into what could be called everyone's worst nightmare.

"I…" Her lips parted slightly in surprise, and she took a few steps back, steering clear of the door. She flinched when he pushed the door open and it made a loud -_slam!_ – as it hit the wall; she could feel her mouth dry up but she managed to gulp anyway.

Dark brown eyes stared at violet ones in shock, helplessness, and confusion. Shock because she had never expected this to happen, helplessness because she couldn't do anything to stop it, and confusion because – one, he wasn't killing her instantly and two, because the screaming outside had ceased completely.

The right side of her face twitched slightly in fear, but a small smile quirked up at the corner of her mouth. _"Well, I lived a good life. No boyfriends, no children, nothing. What a waste."_ She thought bitterly, standing defenseless as the green menace slowly made his way towards her. She didn't even notice him shut the door; she only had to blink and when her eyelids opened again he stood but a foot away from her or less, she wasn't really measuring the distance too perfectly. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her lungs contract; her knees gave way to water and she would've fallen flat on the ground if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her in the time it takes electricity to reach a light bulb.

A soft groan escaped her lips and she blinked a few times, her hands weakly reaching up to shield her face from the light in the room. It wasn't much, she had to admit, but it still seemed to attack her viciously, thriving on the shock of the situation and the headache she was slowly gaining.

It took her but a few seconds to realize exactly _whose_ arms she was resting in and how comfortably _close_ she seemed to be to the latter.

"Oh – my – _God!_" She exclaimed, worming her way out of his grasp surprisingly easily and backing away, until a cold crept up her spine and she coughed, shocked from the sudden realization that she was barricaded up against a wall. As much as she pushed herself against it, it wasn't giving in to her plea and she watched the man move closer and closer, slowly…

It wasn't until he stood unbearably close again that she bit down on her bottom lip in nervousness and managed to lock her eyes with his, her whole body trembling under his gaze.

"Everyone else is dead."

Her shoulders slumped at his words and she felt her heart wrench in her chest, trying to swallow the lump in her throat she had managed to gain. However, she couldn't help but seem somehow _drawn_ to that deep and masculine voice…

"I know." She replied quietly, unable to move her eyes from his. _"Dear god, they're gorgeous!"_ She thought, suddenly seeming horrified by the thought, _"What the hell am I thinking?! He's a killer; he's probably just weighing his prey now that he's watching me! But still…how was he graced with such perfect orbs?"_ She thought, suddenly relaxing under his gaze and managing to match his hardened look with one of her own.

"I'm guessing that you're just toying with me before you finally get rid of me, correct?" She spoke through clenched teeth, anger obvious in her usually calm voice.

He quirked a brow, managing to smirk at her anger.

"Hmph." He raised his chin slightly, "You're wrong – " He paused, hiding an amused smile at her obviously surprised expression, " – I have come not to kill you, but for…_other_ purposes, to say the least." He waited for the information to sink in before continuing, "As you may know, I am an android created by the scientific genius Dr. Gero. To achieve my perfect form, I have _inhaled_, so to speak, two other androids – androids 17 and 18. Now that my form is complete, it seems that I am somehow still missing one piece." He ran his eyes down her body briefly before grabbing her gaze again, "Dr. Gero decided to include yet another little addition to my programming." He paused, moving his hands to rest at either side of her head and lowering his head so he was at eye-level with her, "The need for a mate."

The woman's face switched between various emotions with slight difficulty. After the information set in she tensed, her eyes clouding over with confusion before fear and finally, the horrific truth settled and she stared at him in pure shock.

"A…mate?" She squeaked, her voice full of wavering courage – which, to be honest, was fading faster than it was gaining.

"Correct." He watched as she tensed up even more under his intense gaze and he wondered if she would soon go into some type of physical shock from staying in that position for too long. However, he decided to ignore it and continue on with his explanation.

"Dr. Gero programmed me to find a mate once I reached my perfect form. However, they couldn't be any ordinary female – no, they have to be perfect, falling into every category that he specified and matching every description that he included," He paused, his smirk widening, "And, to make matters short, you are the one that 'fits the mold', so to speak." He watched her with hints of curiosity in his eyes, watching as she began to relax. "Take it as a compliment, if you will – you will be the mate of the strongest fighter in the universe. And, when I destroy the planet and go on to claim others, you will be spared – you will be my companion and will be provided protection from anything and everything that comes in our path."

The woman seemed to slowly be relaxing, although the shock of this news was worse than if he had just admitted to being inclined to killing her. She, however, didn't seem to mind this as much as the latter. _"Oh god, why? Am I actually attracted to this violet-eyed, green superfreak?"_ She thought, watching his eyes with curiosity and trying to hide a smile, _"Okay, maybe he's not _that_ bad…I bet he'd be a hot human."_ She paused a moment, mentally slapping herself before another thought came to mind. _"Well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter…or do I?"_

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't have a choice."

"_Damn it."_

She drew in a breath, her tongue sliding over her lips in a nervous gesture. However, she was surprised to find his gaze following her movements curiously, and she felt herself smile at his actions.

"I suppose I can't do anything _but_ take it as a compliment, huh?" She asked quietly, lowering her gaze before glancing up at him through curled eyelashes.

He shook his head slowly, taking in her facial features before letting out a satisfied grunt. At least Dr. Gero had made him seek out someone _pretty_, he mused; he'd be damned if the great Cell would be stuck with someone that wasn't at least _pleasing_ to the optics.

Before she had time to speak again, she felt something grazing her arms and move on to grab her wrists. She gasped and pressed herself against the wall, tensing back up against it as he touched her, _"Surprisingly gentle,"_ she had to admit.

"Relax, this won't be as awkward as the usual mating rituals." He replied with a soft grunt, as if he was appalled by the suggestion in her actions, _"If ever a little more painful."_ He thought darkly, scanning her face again and suddenly feeling himself more and more drawn to the girl. _"That Dr. Gero sure knows how to install feelings in an android."_ He thought with a small smile, drawing himself slightly closer to the young woman in question.

As he had sought her out within the masses of people living in the country, even whilst in his imperfect form, he had wondered what she had looked like. It hadn't been until he had arrived in this small village that his sensor had activated – long dormant throughout the years.

The feeling had been strange at first; the feeling that his mate was right around the corner. It had been natural instinct for him to kill everything in his path to get to the girl, and now that he was within distance he had snatched her information from a frightened villager. He had to admit that when he first saw her frightened face in the doorway he had been pleased; if he had had to choose out a mate himself he probably would've been drawn to her as well. _"Good job Dr. Gero, you sure know how to please a man."_ He thought arrogantly, turning his attention back to the small form in front of him.

"_Dear god, he's touching me…he's so strong. I can't loosen his grip! Maybe I should just –" _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone's hot breath graze her lips, and she whimpered quietly. She lifted her face a little, staring into the eyes that had watched many people die, most at his own hands. She stiffened slightly, attempting one last time to get out of his unbreakable hold, but failing miserably when he merely let out a soft chuckle at her actions and kept her wrists pinned above her head. She drew her bottom lip in between her teeth nervously, nibbling on it and lowering her eyelids, watching him with a curious twinkle in her eye.

"I have been waiting for you to come along for a while, Rosaline." He whispered suddenly, breaking the tense silence that had developed between them.

She blinked, staring at him for a moment before allowing a smile to grace her lips. "I…" She paused, letting out a childish giggle and turning her face away from him.

He couldn't help but smile at her antics; despite the fact that she was staring face-to-face at the killer of the rest of her village she still managed to smile and giggle? She was something else.

He raised a finger from his free hand - the one that wasn't holding her wrists in place - and placed it under her chin, gently turning her gaze back so it was locked with his. He paused a moment, moving his hand away and ever so slowly moving forward, attempting to place a kiss on her lips.

Strangely enough, as surprised as she was by his actions, she felt herself relax in his grip and lean forward a bit as well, aiding him. Although she had never been kissed before, and he, most likely, hadn't either, the two seemed to be a pair of innocent teenagers in high school sharing their first kiss. As impossible as that seemed, considering the _killing_ and all, she still couldn't help but note the similarity.

Cell felt their lips touch and he smirked inwardly, watching as she left herself vulnerable. Although he couldn't help but admit that he was quite aloof to the surrounding actions that might be taking place, he was quite frankly enjoying himself at the moment.

He released his grip on her wrists and felt as her hands set on his shoulders, slowly tracing over to wrap her arms around his neck. He moved one of his arms to wrap protectively around her waist, while the other made its way up her side and into her hair, feeling the rich locks of chocolate teasing his digits. He pressed slightly further into the kiss and she gave - not that she would've had much choice in the matter anyway -, allowing him a chance to move his usually deadly weapon for its less 'deadly' purpose.

He grunted slightly in frustration when his action caused them to part their kiss; his tail wedged itself into her lower stomach and she had withdrawn in surprise. He opened his eyes at the same time she had and he had spotted a hint of pain and fear in them, at which he frowned and couldn't help but feel disgusted by the fact that he had caused his mate pain. _"But it has to be done."_ He thought miserably, feeling her weight suddenly slump in his arms from the shock.

Rosaline let out a staggering gasp and she groaned, feeling the needle-like tail retract itself from her body. Her body numbed and she fell limp for a moment, falling into Cell's strong arms and allowing him to adjust her body so he was cradling her against it, with her cheek set resting on his chest.

When she began to regain feeling in her body she tensed up, her hands clutching Cell's shoulders as a strange wave of pleasure moved throughout her body. She let out a confused cry and dug her face into his neck, her body convulsing once before she heaved a few breaths, not realizing she was breathing hotly straight onto his neck.

Smirking at her reaction, Cell ran his hand teasingly up and down her spine, turning his head to kiss the side of her face. He couldn't believe the feelings he was gaining for this woman; they were strong, _possessive_ even – he knew that if anyone tried to hurt or even touch her they would quickly lose their life.

Rosaline eventually regained control of her body and stood up on her own, tired and weary. She raised tired eyes to look at Cell, who was smirking at her in return.

"What the _hell_…did you just _do_ to _me?!_" She asked, her voice quiet despite her anger.

"I just claimed you as mine, nothing else." He replied simply, watching as her lips curled up into a small smile and letting out a soft chuckle. "Woman…you amaze me."

* * *

Ten days.

It had been ten days since the incident with Cell had happened, and Rosaline couldn't help but feel strange. She had seen him announce his tournament on T.V., and she was doing everything to try and stop herself from seeing him. She knew that deep inside he was feeling the same thing, and she wondered what he was thinking of as he stood proudly inside his tournament ring.

"That's it. I can't stand it any longer. I'm going to see him even if it kills me." She grumbled, pulling on a pair of comfortable sneakers to go along with her form-fitting jeans, and changing into a white cotton shirt. She swept her hair up into a ponytail before exiting her home, pushing the button on one of Capsule Corp.'s handy capsules and smiling at the vehicle that appeared.

She drove to the site, managing to speed most of the way and trying to calm her nerves. For some _unknown_ reason, she couldn't seem to keep herself away from the violet-eyed menace that had very arrogantly claimed her heart. She was reminded of the first kiss they had shared, as awkward as it had seemed at first, and then of the way he had treated her, so kindly…surely unlike anyone else.

She took in a deep breath and parked her car on top the hill that looked over the ring. She stepped out, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the blazing sun. She was facing Cell's left side; to her right she could see Hercule, some other 'fighters', and the announcer and camera man. She blinked a few times, turning her gaze to look at Cell.

Even from the distance he could see her smiling. He couldn't help but smile inwardly; since the other fighters hadn't arrived yet he figured it'd be safe for him to go and see her.

He paused and turned his head up to look at her, his arms moving from being crossed across his chest to resting comfortably at his sides. He spotted Hercule staring at her, his mouth slightly agape and a small hint of saliva hanging out of his mouth. He scoffed at him disgustedly, quickly flying up to where she was and landing in front of her, shielding her from Hercule's view. He gave himself a satisfied smirk before turning his gaze to look at her.

"Couldn't keep yourself away from me, eh?" He teased, moving his hands to rest on her hips.

"Pfft. And you were able to?" She said, crossing her arms and raising her chin defiantly. It was amazing to see a human be so bold with him, but she didn't fear much, seeing as she had him on her side.

He replied by giving her another smirk, but moved his hands away and glanced out of the corner of his eyes briefly before nodding towards her. "If you stay up here, you shouldn't get harmed. No matter what attacks I use, I promise I won't harm you…I'll shield you from everything." He said seriously, his voice deepening slightly with his tone.

She paused a moment before replying, "I trust you."

He stared at her, searching her eyes for reassurance before raising his hand and running the back of it down her cheek. "As you should." He whispered, glancing over to see the other fighters arriving. He smirked before looking back at her, "I'm sure I'll win, but if I don't make it out of this…" He paused, his smirk fading off into a serious expression, "…I'll come back to you, I promise. One way or another, I'll come back."

* * *

Rosaline found herself staring at the clock on the wall with growing interest. It had been exactly three years prior that she had been staring at it with fear, two years prior that it had stopped working all of a sudden, and it wasn't until now that it had started working again. She blinked twice when she felt something tug at the hem of her skirt, and she looked down to spot two light purple eyes staring back at her. They seemed to be a combination of her eyes and Cell's eyes put together, and she couldn't help but find the resemblance of him every time she looked at the child in front of her.

"Momma, don't forget that we have to go to the store!" The child spoke, lips widening into a warm smile.

Rosaline couldn't help but smile back, reaching out and picking the child into her arms. She let out a quiet sigh, holding the boy close and rubbing his back, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "I know darling, I know…thank you for reminding me." She said quietly, shutting her eyes and humming softly. The child relaxed in her arms and she made her way for the door, eventually setting him down once they were outside and holding his hand.

The child didn't mind much the fact that his mother caressed him so tenderly. He was used to her random displays of affection, especially after looking straight into his eyes. He could see that there was something there, something that always reminded her of a happy time when she looked at his eyes. Something that had to do with his father, perhaps?

The two didn't notice someone watching them with strangely curious eyes. The woman walked past, letting out a dreamy sigh as if she was thinking of something wonderful, and the child merely smiled and admired his surroundings.

The man growled under his throat, waiting for them to be out of sight before entering the home. He remembered the place very clearly, and he rummaged through a few things, expecting to find some other man's clothes. However, all he found were clothes for the small boy and the woman's clothes.

He picked up one of her blouses hesitatingly, staring at it in his hands before bringing it up to his face, smelling the faint trace of her scent on it. He smiled inwardly, setting the blouse down before stepping back out of the home.

"Well, she's having a good life without me…I just want to know who the _bastard_ is that stepped into _my_ territory and is the father of her child." He spoke angrily, pacing around the village and inspecting it with slight curiosity.

After an hour, the woman returned, carrying bags of groceries in her arms. The small boy had a ball that he was bouncing around in a carefree manner, to the concern of his mother. "Sweetie, wait until we get home…" She warned, trying not to smile at how adorable the child was.

"Okay momma." He said quietly, bouncing it one last time with his father's stubbornness before holding it in his hands.

Once they reached back home, she stepped inside the house and glanced over her shoulder. "Now wait until I'm outside to play, okay?"

"Yes momma."

Not a full minute went by that she heard the screech of brakes being slammed down at full force, and she dropped her groceries in the kitchen, running back outside.

"Darling?" She asked quietly, her eyes widening when she didn't hear her son's voice, "Sweetie?" Her heart beat anxiously in her chest and she stepped out into the sidewalk, noticing her son holding his ball in the middle of the street. A few feet away she spotted a car, but she paid no attention to it and ran out, scooping her son in her arms. "Oh my god, what did I tell you? You could've been hurt!" She felt tears prickling at her eyes, and she blinked them away, now noticing the figure that stood in front of the car.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight; the man stood, obviously taller than her – however, that wasn't the surprising part…, he was holding the car off with one hand. He had literally _single-handedly_ kept the car from not only hitting her son, but ending his life.

"I…" She raised her gaze to meet the man's, and she was shocked to see violet eyes. He looked perfectly human; the fact he had short, messy black hair and wore dark green clothes contributing. He stepped forward and took hold of her arm, gently leading her off the street and back onto the sidewalk. The woman stared at him the whole time, still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Ignoring the stares they were acquiring from the people around him, he escorted her inside the home and closed the door behind him. He led her over to the couch and allowed her to sit down, watching as the child scrambled from her arms and moved to sit down next to her. He stood a few feet away, watching her protectively.

"It's…you…" She managed to croak out, her hands moving to rest on her lips, tears brimming her vision.

He managed an apologetic smile and brought himself down to one knee in front of her, at her eye-level and brushing away a few tears. "I told you I'd come back." He paused, pain flinching in his eyes briefly, "I see you've acquired a son in my absence. Who's the lucky man?" He asked, turning to look at the child and smiling at him. He didn't seem to notice the resemblance until he spotted the child's light purple eyes, at which he suddenly turned to Rosaline in shock and stared at her.

She simply nodded in return. "It's you, Cell…you're his father."


End file.
